Vehicle turn signals comprise flashing front and rear lights on the left or right hand side of the vehicle depending on the direction of the turn, a hazard signal comprises flashing front and rear lights on both the left and right hand sides of the vehicle, and a brake light signal comprises the steady illumination of the rear lights on both the left and right hand sides of the vehicle.
Many different electrical circuits have been used for this purpose. The standard practice has been to switch high current within the turn and hazard switches of the vehicle. This adds costs and lowers the reliability of the automobile wiring system. Attempts have been made to use low current switches in microprocessor based modules. Such modules are expensive, cause a delay in the brake signal (because the micro processor detects the signal and then operates the switch), and cannot utilize commercially available IC flasher units which are designed to compensate for incandescent bulb current over battery voltage.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a circuit which enables low current inputs to be used but does not require a microprocessor.